The Mane Six
by Kioasakka
Summary: None in Equestria are more feared than the mysterious Mane Six—the princess's assassins. While on a mission to stop a rebel coup against Celestia, they decide to stage one of their own. But ruling is hard when you don't trust your other leaders.


Summary: None in Equestria are more feared than the mysterious Mane Six—the princess's assassins. But when the Mane Six stage a coup, they replace one cruel leader for six wicked ones. But who in their right mind would trust an assassin?

A/N: Hello! New story here, this one pony-flavored, though definitely AU. I hope you guys enjoy it. I'll bet you can probably guess who my favorite pony is XD

—

The Mane Six

_Chapter One_

_—_

Rarity took a drag from her cigarette, then looked through the scope of her gun. The target was within sight. It was an easy shot. She blew the smoke out of her mouth slowly, savoring the curl of it on her tongue, and wondered what better things she could be doing with her time. She had been nearly finished with a dress when she was called in for the hit.

She sighed, and pulled the trigger. There was no sound as it left her rifle and sailed through the open window and into his flesh. She was roughly one third of a mile away on top of a grassy cliff. He slumped down easily and quietly. She slunk away into the trees behind her.

As she changed out of her camouflaging outfit and disposed of it in a rabbit hole, she placed her gun into the little charmed bag Twilight had helped her make, and tapped the communication device behind her ear with her hoof.

"Diamonds to Star," she said, adjusting her purple mane and moving stealthily through the woods, though she knew it was completely superfluous.

"Star to Diamonds, over," came Twilight's voice in her ear.

"Mission complete."

"Over and out."

Rarity rolled her eyes and crushed her cigarette beneath her hoof. Twilight was always doing weird shit like that. Just because she was the princess's favorite, the princess's plaything, she got special status as the 'leader' of their little group. The idea would have been laughable if it didn't piss Rarity off so much.

There were so many other things she could be doing than playing these silly games.

By the time she'd made her way back to her home in Ponyville, she was mentally exhausted and in desperate need of another smoke. She dropped her magic bag on her drawing table and lit up, sinking with a sigh into the sweet nicotine. Not many moments after, the door opened and in came her sister from school.

"Sweetie Belle," she said. "How was your day?"

The little filly frowned at her sister. "I thought you were going to try quitting."

Rarity looked longingly at the cigarette in her hoof. "I _know_ I said that, Sweetie Belle, but it's not that easy. I'm so used to using it to help with stress." She smiled at her sister. "But you're right… you shouldn't have to suffer for my bad habits. I'll try harder, I promise." With some reluctance, she retired the lovely cylinder to the ashtray.

Sweetie Belle nodded, still disappointed, and vanished into the kitchen. Guilt bristled in the pit of Rarity's stomach. Her promises to quit were always well-intentioned, but the both of them knew they were empty. Rarity picked up a pencil and began to sketch, hoping to forget how poor a sister she was.

She always found it ironic how she could lay for three days on a hill waiting for her perfect shot, unfeelingly take out another sentient being, and only feel guilty about having disappointed her sister with her smoking habits. _At least I have _some_ semblance of a conscience,_ she told herself, like always. _Unlike the others._

—

"Ladies, pull yourselves together. We're about to meet with the princess. Rainbow Dash, take off your sunglasses!"

"No offense, Twi, but it's just Celestia," replied the blue pony, who did not comply. "We meet with her all the time."

"TAKE OFF THE SUNGLASSES!" Twilight shrieked.

Rarity was leaning against the wall, away from the others, itching for a cigarette. She rolled her eyes at the sight of Twilight growing paranoid. God, she despised all of them. 'The Mane Six' made them sound like some happy team of good friends, when in reality none of them much liked the others. But as fate, and a bitchy princess, would have it, they were together often.

"Hey Fluttershy," said Pinkie Pie darkly, an insane smile on her face, "got any spare parts for my next batch of delicious cupcakes?"

"When are you gonna knock it off with the cannibal cupcakes thang?" asked Applejack from nearby. "You don't actually do it. Yer not _that_ crazy."

"Oh, but it's just SO funny too see people's reactions!" The pink pony began to giggle madly.

Fluttershy hid behind her hair, but Rarity could see the murderous glare she sent in Pinkie's direction. The unicorn seethed.

"Where is the fucking princess?" she demanded. "I'm getting so sick of all of your faces."

Rainbow Dash laughed. "And we're just so psyched out about seeing _you,_ Rarity," she sneered. "Why don't you stay home and make your stupid dresses?"

"Maybe because she's the cleanest and most efficient kill of all six of you," came a voice from the doorway. Princess Celestia had arrived, and was standing tall and regal above them. Rainbow looked away huffily in embarrassment, and Rarity ignored the compliment entirely.

"Princess!" cried Twilight, who prostrated herself instantly. None of the other ponies so much as nodded.

Celestia tossed her head. "Rarity is a sniper," she went on. "She has skill in this department that none of you will ever match. You'd all do best to remember that." She looked down at the purple pony at her feet with some disgust. "Follow me, now. Get _up,_ Twilight."

Once they were all seated around the conference table, Rainbow Dash leaning back with her feet on the table, Celestia announced, "I have a very important mission for the six of you as an entire unit."

Dash snorted; Pinkie giggled. Twilight looked as though she were about to have a stroke.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, Princess?" asked Applejack. "I mean, not to offend yer decisions or nothin', but we don't all exactly work well together."

"Well you're going to learn," the princess responded. "I require nothing but perfection from each of you. The town of Bridle to the south of Ponyville is brimming with a kind of rebellion against my government. There is a plot to stage a coup and overthrow me."

"Stage a coup!" Twilight was aghast. "Who would stage a coup against _you_?"

"Silence, Twilight. I need you to go to Bridle Town and locate and take out the leaders of this rebellion. You'll need to utilize all your skills for this."

Applejack leaned back. "So," she said, "on the same mission together, y'all want me fer poisonin', RD fer bombin', Pinkie Pie fer stabbin', Twi for trackin', Rarity fer snipin', and Fluttershy fer…uh, whatever it is she does?"

"Rarity and Twilight will assemble your proper gear," Celestia answered. "And the three of you will be responsible for tracking. You and Rarity must ensure Twilight is not mistaken." To the group as a whole she explained, "Rainbow Dash will plant explosives in any rebellion building or headquarters, as well as in homes. Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy will be in charge of dispatching the leaders. If any other plans or accommodations are needed once on-site, make them accordingly. You six _must_ work together. These ponies are craftier than you may believe."

"Excellent," said Rainbow Dash indifferently. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. It should take you until sundown to reach Bridle. Twilight or Spike can supply you with maps. Use this evening to get everything ready. Take as long as you need, but do try to act with haste."

—

Twilight accompanied Rarity home to throw together some magical gear. The Mane Six hardly ever worked together as a whole, the most at any given time usually being pairs or groups of three. Twilight could greatly irritate Rarity at times with her semi-psychotic behavior, but since they were the unicorns of the group and therefore had to work together often, Rarity had grown used to the purple pony.

They were in the middle of finishing silencer boots when Sweetie Belle came in the room. "Rarity?" she asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Hi Sweetie Belle!" said Twilight with a smile. "How are things at school?"

"Hey Twilight," the filly replied impatiently, still glaring at her sister. "Things are fine. Where are you and Rarity going?"

Rarity sighed and looked back at the filly. "Sweetie Belle, I have to leave town for a few days. Will you be all right on your own, or would you rather stay with Spike or Apple Bloom?"

"How many days are we talking?"

Rarity frowned. "Twilight," she said, "could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Oh, sure," replied the pony good-naturedly. "I've gotta grab some stuff at home anyway—be back in a jiffy."

After Twilight was out the door and across the street, Rarity sat down in front of her sister. "I don't know how many days I'll be gone," she told her truthfully. "It may be a week or more. Spike should keep you all informed."

"And how many of you are going on this trip?" demanded Sweetie Belle. "I see it's you and Twilight Sparkle so far. Is Applejack going, too? And Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy? What exactly are you all up to? You can hardly stand each other. What did Princess Celestia say today while you were in Canterlot?"

Surprised, Rarity opened her mouth, but Sweetie Belle cut her off: "Yes, I know. I'm not stupid. Now start talking."

At this, Rarity felt herself scowl. "Don't you start demanding things like you're in charge around here," she warned. "And don't ask so many questions. Believe me…" Her voice softened. "You don't want to know the answers. Please, will you just keep quiet and stop asking questions? I promise it's for your own safety."

Sweetie Belle didn't look convinced, but she acquiesced anyway. "Be safe, whatever you're doing," she murmured before heading to bed.

Rarity slumped down on the floor. _Yeah,_ she thought, closing her eyes. _Whatever I'm doing._


End file.
